How to Win a Girl's Heart
by lovagirl132
Summary: When Kankuro meets up with Tenten in Konoha, what happens when he tries to use the advice he had been studying from a book? Oneshot. Requested. KankTen KankuTen TenKank TenKanku KankuroxTenten TentenxKankuro


**How to Win a Girl's Heart**

Kankuro sighed heavily, and turned the corner of the fence, pacing down the streets of Konoha evenly. There was a certain girl who seemed to creep into his thoughts lately, and he was curious to if he could meet up with her again.

_I wonder if she's out today…_ He thought, as he rounded another corner. Ever since the exams, he had been enchanted by the tomboyish girl with hair tied up into two buns on top of her head. He looked up at the scorching sun, and decidedly took his hat off, placing it in one of his pockets. He glanced, and froze at the sight of the said girl walking right towards him, whistling a made-up tune. He blinked.

_Crap…It's finally time to put those weeks of studying how to enchant girl's to pay off…Okay…what was the first rule…_

**Act casual**

He relaxed his body against the fence next to him, and faced his head at the sky, but peeked at her from the corner of his eye. The girl approached Kankuro, her whistling fading into a frown as she glanced at him.

**Call her name out indifferently**

He took a deep breath and grinned, "Hey Tenten!" _Crud…Was that too enthusiastic?_

"Kankuro your leaning on wet paint…" She said, cocking her head slightly. He pulled his body off the fence, and went red at the sight of brown paint clashing with the black of his suit.

**10. If something goes wrong, act like you did it on purpose.**

_I'm skipping a bunch of steps…_

"I…uh…meant to do that!" He laughed nervously. Tenten blinked, and then giggled slightly, walking closer to stand in front of him. His face heated up again, "So cute…"

"Hmm? What did you say?" He slapped a hand over his mouth. _Did I say that out loud!?_

"I said…um…Nice boots?" She furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled.

"But…I'm not wearing any boots Kankuro…"

He inwardly smiled, _she said my name! Score!_

**Start some small talk**

"Nice day we're having!" She smiled crookedly at him, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you kidding? It's like 100 degrees out here!" He rubbed the back of his neck with widened eyes, personally feeling the sweat that trickled down the back.

"Y-Yeah, but compared to Suna its cooler."

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him.

**20. Ask her out**

"U-Um…would you like to get a cup of c-coffee with me?" He stuttered, his voice barley a whisper.

"Didn't we just say how it's hot here? And besides, I don't really like coffee…"

He felt like his world crashed down on him. _Is she rejecting me?!_

"But…I could go for a scoop of ice cream…" She thought for a second, and then smiled at him again. "Why don't we do that instead?"

He let out the breath he had been holding, relieved. She grabbed his hand, making him instantly tense, and dragged him through Konoha to the ice cream shop.

"Two please! I'd like mine to be vanilla!" She turned her head to look at Kankuro. "What would you like Kankuro?" His face went slightly red again at the mention of his name from her angelic lips.

When no response came from him, and he kept staring, she turned her head to the lady at the counter. "You know what? Make that once ice cream cone, but make it half vanilla half chocolate!"

He blinked, realizing he probably should have ordered something. He was slightly taken aback however, when Tenten took a taste of her cone, and then placed it near his mouth.

"Try it! It's really good!" She grinned. His face flushed again.

**58. If offered an item that involves swapping saliva of some kind, agree to it nonchalantly.**

"S-S-S-Sure!" He took a small lick. His eyes widened when she brought her face close, and took a lick of the other side.

"Mm! Really good!" She licked her lips, and then stared at him, before laughing slightly.

"W-What's so f-funny?" He asked, taking a shy lick of the ice cream again. She brought her hand out, and rubbed the side of his mouth with her thumb before bringing it to her mouth, and licking it.

"You had ice cream on the side of your face." She sucked her thumb, getting the taste off of it. "I usually don't like chocolate…but…It's not so bad this time." She winked.

His heart skipped a beat, and he hid his face by stuffing it into the ice cream.

Once the ice cream had been finished, and they sat outside in the empty park, the sun soon to set, Tenten turned to him.

"Hey Kankuro, want to kiss me?" She asked innocently. He blinked, before his body instantly went stiff, and he looked the other way, his body entirely red.

**132. If she asks you to kiss her, take up the offer, and make the first move.**

He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_ he puckered his lips and leaned towards her. However, he instantly opened his eyes when he heard her laughing loudly.

"Y-Y-Y-You looked like a f-f-f-fish!!" She let out another set of howls, clutching her sides. He blinked, feeling the familiar heat rise to his face yet again, but this time with full force.

He stood up, making her laughter stop. Unable to bear with the embarrassment, he ran.

He kept on running, not even hearing her steps close by, and was suddenly tripped by something wrapping around his feet making him fall to the ground.

_Please don't…Please don't…Please-_

He felt the tears fall from his face from all of it, and quickly wiped them away as to not seem like a wuss.

**100. NEVER CRY IN FRONT OF HER.**

Tenten frowned guiltily, and bent down onto her knees at hearing his small sniffles. She rubbed the top of her arm awkwardly.

"Listen…I'm sorry Kankuro…I was just teasing you, I didn't mean to embarrass you so much…Sorry…" When no answer came from him, she pumped her fists into the air to lighten the mood. "Ha! You thought you could run away! But, at times like these, scrolls always come in-" She stopped, surprised when his body snapped up, and he looked at her intensely.

"I like you." With that, he leaned forward and kissed her, tight mouth and hard, his eyes squeezed tightly. He felt his heart skip a beat, and the strange fluttery sensation fill his stomach. He pulled back only half a second after, opening his eyes, to keep his intense look at her, his cheeks ablaze.

_So that's what it feels like to kiss a girl…_

He braced himself for the worse, knowing full well that she would be angry about ki-

Her lips pressed against his again, and suddenly he was pinned on the ground, her body on top of his, and her hand under his shirt as her tongue roamed the caverns of his mouth.

_If this is the worse then I must be dead already…_

He felt a large shiver go through his body, when he shifted his tongue slightly earning a moan from the girl. He slowly closed his eyes, uncertainly placing his hands on the small of her back.

**200. Never let her make the first large step in the rela-**

_Oh to hell with it…_

He pulled back first, gasping for the much needed air, and looked at her with hazy eyes matching her own. She brought her face down again, but this time trailing kisses down his jaw then sucking just below his ear. He shuddered involuntarily, before pushing her away reluctantly to look at her.

"T-This is going a bit…f-fast…" He kept his eyes on hers, and faltered slightly when she rolled off him and stood up. He stood up also, glancing at her, and rubbing his arm, his heart going a mile a minute. She smiled a large blush across her cheeks.

"You're right, sorry." She shook her head to clear the fuzzy thoughts, "So does that mean just start out as really good friends for now?" He smiled softly, and bent over; placing a small and gentle kiss on her cheek, and then pulled back so their faces were close.

"Let's start like this…" He gently kissed her lips, and then pulled back to turn on his heel. "But, for now I need to go back to Suna and burn something..."

**499. Don't Burn This Book**

**500. Don't listen to this advice, and you will win her heart.**

* * *

Me: ...

Kankuro: ...

Me: Well...At least we know who wears the pants in this relationship!

Kankuro: Shut up. (glares)

Me: **_Hazuki Ninja _**I finally got this posted for you!

Kankuro: Congrats. (sarcasm)

Me: Shut it Kanky...Anyway! I made this slightly fluffy for you! :D

Kankuro: I wonder where Temari is...

Me: (places a knife at his throat) Bring her here and you die!

Kankuro: R-Right...

Me: (smiles sweetly) Okay! I hope you guys like this! Since...this is sort of a sorry for having a late chapter for Three Deadly Dare's...hehe...

Kankuro: Please Read and Review.

Me: HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING YE-

* * *

* * *


End file.
